Shun is mine
by Yuki Hanayama
Summary: Ikki dan Hyouga menyukai orang yang sama dan memperebutkan hati orang tersebut, hingga akhirnya terjadilah... enjoy it


Yo… ane Yuki author baru, ini fic kedua ane masih antara Hyouga ama Shun kali ini Ikki juga ikutan~. Kali ini ya agak2 ehem ehem(?) yang ga kuat jangan dibaca sebelum anda terjerumus(?) ane bikin ini fic masih karena conversation mereka yg udah ane kembangin(?) Oke enjoy this story

Ya saint seiya dan tokohnya bukan punya ane tapi masami Kurumada.

Shun is mine

Hyouga adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas Athens yang tampan, pintar, dan kaya. Di kampus dia selalu dikejar banyak cewe-cewe penggemarnya, tak jarang terlihat Hyouga yang sering berciuman dan bermesraan dengan cewe-cewe di kampus itu, namun dari semuanya itu dia sama sekali tidak melakukannya berdasarkan perasaan suka, hanya sekedar untuk mengisi waktu luang di kampus, dia memiliki 4 orang teman (1 ga dianggep) Shun, Seiya, dan Shiryu…ah ya dan Ikki. Shun ya Shun orang yang disukai Hyouga sejak pertama ngeliatnya, seorang pemuda baik yang cantik, manis, dan polos. Dia penasaran apa perasaan Shun padanya karena dia amat polos. Namun Hyouga harus memendam perasaan itu karena Shun selalu diikuti gori—eh Ikki kakanya yang sangat sayang sama Shun dan ga membiarkan Shun dekat dengan khusus ke siapapun kecuali dirinya. Tapi bukan Hyouga namanya kalo tidak gil—eh pantang menyerah.

Pagi ini seperti biasa mereka semua kecuali Ikki belajar di kelas yang sama, ya mereka selalu terlihat bersama, duduk pun selalu berempat dan urutan duduknya selalu (dari kiri) Hyouga, Seiya, Shun dan Shiryu. Dosen pagi ini adalah Shaka yang akan mengajarkan tentang "arti kehidupan" dan hari ini memang hanya ada pelajaran dia.

"(Inner: cih Seiya kenapa kau selalu duduk disitu? Kau itu tidak pengertian)" gumam Hyouga kesal sambil menatap Seiya tajam, "elu kenapa Hyouga? Serem amat udah kaya mau makan gua aja *sweatdrop*" jawab Seiya yang merasa ditatap tajam dari tadi. "(inner: ini orang ga ngerti juga apa!? Lemot amat sih.)" gumam Hyo menatap Seiya makin tajam dan kesal. Seiya pun sedikit kesal dengan tatapan Hyouga dan hamper melayangkan tinjunya ke Hyouga, Shun langsung menahan tangan Seiya, "Seiya, jangan nanti diomelin Shaka, kalian kenapa selalu rebut sih? Seiya kamu pindah ke tempatku biar kalian ga berantem terus." Kata Shun yang memindahkan barang – barangnya ke tempat Seiya begitu juga Seiya dengan tatapan masih kesal dengan Hyouga. Hyouga yang melihat itu dalam hatinya lompat – lompat kegirangan 'yes pindah juga lu.' Saat sedang berfikir gitu tiba – tiba Shun menepuk kepalanya Hyouga dengan buku "kamu, senang sekali nyari masalah dengan Seiya." Hyouga hanya nyengir puas dan menatap Shun sambil tersenyum. "ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu Hyouga." kata Shun bingung dan menatap Hyouga. Tiba – tiba Shaka datang mendengar keributan ini dan menceramahi Seiya & Shiryu sampai sore. (Seiya & Shiryu kenapa kita!?). Selesai pelajaran itu Hyouga dan Shun keluar duluan karena tidak mungkin menunggu Seiya & Shiryu.

"Shun, ada yang mau kubicarakan." Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "ya bicarakan saja." Kata Shun dengan suaranya yang lembut. "ah hari sabtu besok mau ke taman bermain berdua denganku?" kata Hyouga dengan wajah sedikit merona. "eh.. taman bermain? Ya aku bisa Hyouga." Kata Shun senang. "tunggu kenapa hanya berdua? Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika bersama Seiya, Shiryu, dan Ikki-nii?" sambungnya. "bukan aku tidak mau mengajak mereka tapi aku hanya ingin pergi berdua denganmu." Jawab Hyouga dengan muka sedikit merona. "ah.. ya baiklah Hyouga" menggandeng tangannya "terima kasih sudah mengajakku." Balas Shun dengan senyum yang manis. "ya tentu saja, besok akan kujemput jam 9 pagi ya." Kata Hyouga. "ya aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu." Balas Shun tersenyum. "ah aku lapar, kau mau menemaniku makan?" kata Hyouga. "eh.. tapi Ikki-nii—" sebelum selesai bicara ada yang memanggil Shun. "Shun, kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita pulang" gori—eh Ikki menghampiri Shun dan memandang tajam Hyouga yang bersamanya. "Ikki-nii kita tidak makan siang dulu? Aku bawakan bekal untuk kalia berdua, tadinya juga ada untuk Seiya &Shiryu tapi mereka lagi dimarahin Shaka-san, Ikki-nii mau kan?" tatap Shun ke Ikki dengan pandangannya yang ga bakal bisa ditolak. "uh.. ya sudah baiklah Shun." Balas Ikki sedikit merona. "(sial, kakanya aja suka ama adeknya sendiri gimana gua? Pantes aja over protect)" gumam Hyouga sambil menatap Ikki tajam.

Mereka bertiga berjalan kearah kantin kampus dan Shun berjalan ditengah Hyouga dan Ikki yang saling bertatapan tajam. 'gorila biru ini ngapain sih, ganggu gua aja.' Nurani Hyouga. 'playboy pirang ini ga akan gua biarin deketin Shun.' Nurani Ikki. 'Shun udah dewasa jadi terserah dia mau deket siapa aja.' Nurani Hyouga. 'tapi bukan elu playboy pirang.' Nurani Ikki. Shun melihat keduanya yang saling bertatapan sedaritadi "kalian berdua kenapa saling berpandangan begitu?" Tanya Shun polos, Hyouga langsung menatap Shun "ah gapapa Shun, oh ya ini untukmu Shun. Saat melihat bunga yang indah ini aku teringat padamu" memberikan bunga ke Shun sambil tersenyum. "indah sekali bunganya, terima kasih Hyouga" kata Shun yang merona sambil mengambil bunganya, namun Ikki langsung merebutnya dan melemparnya ke belakang. "jangan Shun, mungkin ada lebahnya nanti kau bisa disengat." Memandang tajam Hyouga. "tapi Ikki-nii bunganya indah.." dengan nada suara yang sedih. Hyouga mengambil kembali bunganya dan memberikannya lagi ke Shun membelakangi Ikki biar ga dibuang lagi. "ini bunganya ga rusak kok, terima ya?" Hyouga menyodorkan bunganya ke Shun. "terima kasih Hyouga, maafkan Ikki-nii ya." Shun tersenyum senang menerimanya. "Shun sudah kubilang jangan!" bentak Ikki sedikit ke Shun. "I..Ikki-nii tapi aku suka bunganya." Wajah Shun ketakutan saat dibentak oleh Ikki. "ukh.. ya sudah gapapa kau ambil Shun" kata Ikki tidak bisa melihat adiknya ketakutan. 'haha rasakan itu gorilla biru' batin Hyouga sambil tersenyum kemenangan kearah Ikki.

Lalu Hyouga dan Ikki saling beradu pandangan lagi, Shunyang sedang senang tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua yang dianggapnya begitu akrab ((author: untung kau cantik Shun =_=)) lalu mereka bertiga duduk dengan posisi Shun tetap ditengah mereka yang duduk benar – benar dekat dengan Shun. "eh Ikki-nii, Hyouga kenapa kalian duduknya dekat sekali denganku? Bisa geser sedikit?" kata Shun yang agak merasa terhimpit. Ikki dan Hyouga bergeser dengan tetap berpandangan tajam. "ini untuk kalian kita makan sama – sama ya." Kata Shun sambil mengeluarkan bekalnya dan memberinya ke Hyouga dan Ikki. "makanan yang kau buat memang selalu enak dan menarik sepertimu" Hyouga tersenyum pada Shun. "be-begitu ya? Ya te-terima kasih Hyouga." Shun merona dan tersenyum malu. "Shun rasa masakanmu selalu membuatku yang memakannya tak bisa lupa dan selalu memikirkan rasanya." Samber Ikki kepada Shun. "eh? Benarkah? Ikki-nii suka sekali?" Shun tersenyum senang pada Ikki. Dan it uterus berlanjut sampai mereka selesai makan. "Shun kuantar ya hari ini kau pulang." Dengan nada andalan Hyouga yang sulit untuk di tolak. "tidak perlu, Shun pulang bersamaku lagipula rumah kami sama." Langsung Ikki nyamber dan menarik Shun. "hei! Sebentar Shun belum menjawabnya sendiri dia ingin pulang dengan siapa." Hyouga menahan Ikki. "kita pulang sama – sama saja." Kata Shun. "tidak bisa Shun aku dan Hyouga mengendarai mobil masing - masing." Kata Ikki. "itu aku…. Ah.. aku pulang dengan Hyouga Ikki-nii, karena dia yang mengajakku lebih dulu." Kata Shun malu – malu. Ikki kaget mendengarnya, lalu Hyouga memegang bahu Shun dan mengajaknya ke mobilnya, saat melewati Ikki Hyouga berbisik kepada Ikki. "dah, kaka ipar.." ejek Hyouga. Ikki sangat kesal mendengar kata – kata yang dilontarkan Hyouga padanya dia pun langsung mengikuti mereka sampai kerumahnya.

Saat itu Hyouga menjadi orang yang paling bahagia karena akhirnya dewi cinta mendengarkan jawaban doa – doanya (?) sehingga Shun bisa diajaknya pulang bersama yang biasanya langsung digeret Ikki. Sesampainya di rumah Shun dia mengantarnya ke dalam dibarengi Ikki yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka. Saat Shun sudah ke dalam Ikki langsung mencegat si play—eh Hyouga pun melontarkan pandangan kematian ala Camus (?) diblasa Ikki dengan pandangan ingin makan orang(?) mereka saling berantem dalam tatapan itu. "Hyouga kok ngga masuk? Ikki-nii sudah pulang? Ayo kalian berdua masuk, aku sudah buatkan teh dan kue." Kata Shun senang sambil menarik tangan Hyouga dan Ikki. Mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tamu sambil menikmati teh dan kue yang dihidangkan oleh Shun. Ikki dan Hyouga pun memakan kuenya sambil melihat Shun yang makan dengan begitu manisnya. "ah Shun, krimnya menempel di pipimu." Kata Hyouga sambil membersihkan dengan jarinya lalu menjilat krimnya. "rasanya sangat manis dan lebih enak" tersenyum pada Shun yang sukses membuat Shun langsung merona dan salah tingkah. Melihat itu Ikki benar – benar naik darah dan langsung meninju wajah Hyouga. "Ikki-nii..!" teriak Shun. "kau! Berani sekali menyentuh wajah Shun!" bentak Ikki kepada Hyouga ynag sudah sangat kesal. Hyouga hanya diam saja tidak mempedulikannya sambil mengelap sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya. "Ikki-nii jangan. Hyouga tidak bermaksud apa – apa dia hanya membersihkan pipiku yang belepotan." Langsung menghampiri Hyouga yang jatuh di tinju. "Hyouga ngga apa – apa?" Tanya Shun khawatir. "aku tidak apa – apa, ini hanya luka kecil." Kata Hyouga tersenyum seraya menenangkan Shun. Ikki yang melihat itu sangat kesal dan dia pergi ke kamarnya 'Shun! Kenapa kau lebih membela playboy pirang itu!? Aku hanya tidak mau kau disakiti olehnya. Karena aku.. aku.. aku menyukai mu Shun..' batin Ikki sambil meninju tembok kamarnya hingga sedikit retak. 'tidak, tidak akan kubiarkan Shun jadi milik orang lain.' Shun mengobati ujung bibir Hyouga yang sedikit terluka, Hyouga hanya diam saja dan khawatir pada Shun setelah melihat Ikki seperti itu. "Shun, aku khawatir padamu, maukah kau menginap di rumahku saja?" kata Hyouga yang cemas. "eh? Kenapa? Memangnya akan terjadi apa padaku Hyouga?" kata Shun bingung. "ah tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya cemas. Aku akan tetap disini." Kata Hyouga. "tidak perlu cemas aku baik – baik saja. Tidak bisa ini sudah terlalu sore lebih baik Hyouga pulang, orang tuamu nanti khawatir." Kata Shunpada Hyouga, dia hanya bisa mengikuti kata Shun dan pulang ke rumahnya. "Shun. Hati – hati, besok kau kujemput jam 9 pagi ya jangan lupa." Kata Hyouga. "ya, hati – hati Hyouga." Kata Shun melambaikan tangan ke mobil Hyouga yang sudah jalan menjauh. Malam itu Ikki sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya, kamarnya terasa begitu sepi walaupun Shun sudah mengetuk kamarnya berkali – kali yang terkunci dari dalam, Shun mengira Ikki merenungi perbuatannya yang tadi dan ia pun tidur dikamarnya.

Sabtu pagi harinya Shun sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa, saat mengetuk pintu kamar Ikki yang tetap dikunci untuk mengajaknya sarapan. "Ikki-nii ayo sarapan dulu, jangan mengurung diri di kamar. "Kata Shun khawatir. "nanti saja aku masih mengantuk." Jawab Ikki. "ya baiklah Ikki-nii sudah aku siapkan di meja" balas Shun namun tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Ikki. Shun segera ke meja makan untuk sarapan sambil menunggu Hyouga menjemputnya. Tepat jam 9 pagi suaara mobil Hyouga sudah sampai di depan rumah Shun, Shun segera bersiap – siap dan bergegas keluar rumah menemui Hyouga dan mereka segera pergi ke taman bermain. Ikki berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya dan menyaksikan itu semua dengan tatapan datar dan matanya terbuka lebar. 'tidak akan kubiarkan, Shun milikku.'.

Sesampainya di taman bermain, mereka masuk ke taman bermain dan langsung bermain ke dalam rumah hantu atas permintaan Shun, Hyouga agak takut dengan hantu meski begitu dia tetap berusaha terlihat berani di depan Shun. Saat masuk kedalam Hyouga menggandeng tangan Shun berjalan di depannya sok berani. "Shun tidak perlu takut, aku memegangi tanganmu." Suara Hyouga sedikit bergetar ketakutan. "ah ya aku tidak begitu takut kok Hyouga." Kata Shun tersenyum senang memegang tangan Hyouga. Di tengah perjalanan mereka mulai di kagetkan berbagai macam hantu, Hyouga sedikit teriak berusaha menahan rasa takutnya sedangkan Shun tidak teriak sama sekali hanya tertawa kecil melihat hantu – hantunya. Keluar dari sana wajah Hyouga benar – benar pucat dan lemas, lututnya gemetaran. Sayangnya Shun tidak menyadarinya dan melanjutkan main lagi ke wahana selanjutnya yaitu rumah boneka, namun yang ada didalamnya hanyalah boneka – boneka yang bertajuk horror. 'mati gua mati, Shun kenapa kamu sukanya yang horror.' Batin Hyouga. "ayo Hyouga sepertinya bonekanya lucu – lucu." Kata Shun tersenyum polos. Sedangkan Hyouga hanya mengangguk tidak bisa menolaknya. Di dalam sana sama seperti ditempat rumah hantu, Shun yang senang melihat boneka – bonekanya sedangkan Hyouga pucat hampir mati. Setelah dari sana mereka melanjutkan permainan yang lain sampai sore menjelang malam dan taman bermain akan tutup. "Shun ayo kita naik ini yang terakir sebelum pulang." Kata Hyouga mengajak Shun menaiki kincir angin berdua. Shun mengangguk dan mengikuti Hyouga. Saat berputar sampai di puncak, Hyouga langsung menunjukan pemandangan lampu kota yang indah terlihat dari sana. "Hyouga.. ini indah sekali, aku sangat suka." Kata Shun senang. Setelah itu Hyouga membalikkan tubuh Shun menatapnya lurus dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Shun. Shun menerima ciuman yang diberikan Hyouga yang begitu lembut, setelah itu Hyouga melepas ciumannya sebentar, "Shun.. aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu." Kata Hyouga menatap lurus hanya tertuju pada Shun. "H-Hyouga… itu aku.. aku juga me-menyukaimu." Kata Shun dengan wajah merona dan tidak berani menatapnya. "Shun.. itu artinya.." kata Hyouga dengan senang. Shun melirik kearah Hyouga dengan wajah merona dan mengangguk pelan. Hyouga tersenyum senang dan mencium Shun lagi dengan lembut, lidahnya meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam mulut Shun untuk ajakan berdansa, Shun menerima ajakan berdansa itu, dia sedikit mengeluarkan desahan yang sangat indah di dengar oleh Hyouga, Hyouga memeluknya erat dan mulai memasukan tangannya ke dalam baju Shun dan memainkan nipple-nya, "ahn… Hyouga.. ja-jangan disini.. mmhh… Hyou—hnn…ah…" kata Shun sambil mendesah karena tubuhnya yang begitu sensitive saat tangan Hyouga bermain dengannya dan mulai menjilat bibirnya lalu mulai mencium lehernya dan membuat beberapa tanda bekas ciuman disana. "Hyou—ahn… kumohon… hentika—aaahh…." Kata Shun berusaha mendorong Hyouga menjauh. "Kumohon.. Hyouga—hnn…. Hen—nnnh… tikan." Mendorong Hyouga yang akhirnya bisa menjauh, wajah Shun yang sangat merona dengan nafas yang sedikt tersengal – sengal membuatnya kelihatan begitu cantik di mata Hyouga. "Shun, maaf. Baiklah akan kuhentikan." Kata Hyouga sambil mendekati Shun dan memeluknya mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya. "Hyo-Hyouga.. maaf tapi ini ditempat umum, aku malu.." kata Shun dengan wajah merona memeluk Hyouga dan membenamkannya di dada Hyouga yang bidang. "ya Shun tidak apa – apa, aku mengerti maaf. Shun.. aku mencintaimu." Kata Hyouga sambil memeluk Shun erat. "aku juga mencintaimu Hyouga." Balas Shun yang mengelus pelan kepala Hyouga. Kincirnya berhenti tanda permainan itu sudah usai lalu mereka berdua keluar dan makan malam bersama sebelum Hyouga mengantar Shun pulang. Di depan rumahnya Hyouga turun sebentar untuk mengantar Shun ke depan rumahnya dan memberikan good night kiss pada Shun lalu pulang dengan mobilnya. Shun memasuki rumahnya setelah dilihatnya mobil Hyouga yang sudah pergi jauh, saat membuka pintu dan melihat ke lorong yang agak gelap karena alampunya tidak dinyalakan oleh Ikki, Shun langsung teriak kaget namun sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya agar tidak teriak. "Shun, ini aku kau tidak perlu takut." Kata Ikki dengan senyuman namun tampang yang begitu datar dan melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulut Shun. "Ikki-nii.. membuatku kaget saja, ah maaf aku baru pulang, Ikki-nii sudah makan malam? Kalau belum nanti kusiapkan." Kata Shun sambil tersenyum manis. "tidak usah kau pasti lelah pergi seharian, istirahat saja." Kata Ikki datar dengan senyuman yang menurut Shun tidak seperti kakanya. "ah i-iya baiklah, setelah mandi aku akan tidur, selamat malam Ikki-nii." Kata Shun yang berjalan melewati Ikki, ikki sama sekali tidak berkata lagi dan langsung menuju ke kamar..

Selesai mandi Shun pergi ke kamarnya dengan sudah menggunakan piyama dengan rambutnya yang basah terurai dan wangi sampo yang membuatnya makin terlihat manis. Saat masuk ke kamarnya tiba – tiba pintunya tertutup Shunkaget dan langsung melihat kebelakang. "ikki-nii? Ikki-nii membuatku kaget. Ada apa Ikki-nii?" kata Shun yang masih berusaha menenangkan diri sambil tersenyum. Ikki tidak berkata apa – apa dan mendekati Shun dengan ekspresi datar. "Ikki-nii kenapa?" kata Shun yang mundur perlahan hingga punggungnya menempel ke tembok kamarnya. Ikki mendekati Shun hingga hampir tidak ada jarak antara mereka berdua. "Ikki— mh.." perkataan Shun terputus saat Ikki mencium bibir Shun, lidahnya memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Shun. "ik—nnhhh….. yame—mhnn….." kata Shun sambil mencoba mendorong Ikki untuk menghentikannya, namun Shun tidak cukup kuat untuk mendorong Ikki dengan lengan kurusnya. "Shun.. kenapa, kenapa kau memilihnya? Bukan aku?" kata Ikki lalu ia menjilat leher Shun dan menemukan sebuah tanda bekas ciuman disana. "jadi begitu.." kata Ikki membuat tanda bekas ciuman juga di tempat yang sama, lalu tangannya mulai masuk ke balik baju Shun dan memainkan nipple-nya. "Ikki-nii..hnnn… hentikan.. ahnn… ku—hnn… mohon.. aku.." kata Shun dengan nafas tersengal –sengal dan wajah merona. Ikki sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya dia dibutakan rasa cemburunya, Ikki mulai membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakan Shun lalu dia menghisap nipple Shun yang sangat menggodanya dan memainkan yang satunya. "ahh… Ikki-nii hentikan.. aku.. memang menyukai Hyouga" kata Shun yang sedikit mendesah dan mencoba menghentikan Ikki. "kenapa kau menyukainya Shun? Kenapa bukan aku?" kata Ikki dan kembali mencium Shun dengan agak kasar karena kesal mendengar pernyataan Shun. Tangan Ikki mulai meraba kedalam celana Shun mencari 'milk' Shun dan menggenggamnya. "akh..! Ikki-nii henti—uhh…. Ahnnn…" Shun semakin mendesah saat 'milik'nya dimainkan oleh Ikki. Ikki melepaskan semua kain yang ada di tubuh Shun dan mencium bahunya dan memberikan tanda bekas ciuman lagi disana, jarinya mulai mencoba masuk mencari celah dari 'lubang' Shun. "akh… he-hentikan Ikki-nii jangan.." kata Shun yang ketakutan dan mulai menangis dengan nafas tersengal –sengal dan wajah merona. Ikki melihat wajah Shun yang sangat cantik saat itu, dan menciumnya lagi sambil memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Shun, sedangkan jari keduanya mulai mencoba masuk lagi untuk memperlebar sehingga mudah memasukkan 'milik' Ikki kedalamnya. "mhhnn…. Ik—ahnnn….hiks….hiks…." Desahan Shun yang sedikit teriak karena 'dimasuki' 2 jari Ikki dan Shun mulai menangis, desahanya begitu indah di telinga Ikki yang masih terbakar oleh cemburu. Lalu dia mulai memasuki jari ketiganya ke dalam sana yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih. "ahnnnn… hentikan!" Shun langsung mendorong Ikki sekuat tenaganya yang membuat Ikki jatuh kebelakang. Shun menangis sambil gemetaran dan langsung berlari keluar kamar dan rumahnya hanya dengan mengenakan piyama atasannya yang sedikit kebesaran dan menutupinya sampai pahanya. 'Takut… aku harus lari.. lari..' hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya dia terus berlari tak tahu arah hingga dia sampai ke sebuah taman, kakinya lemas dia terduduk simpuh di tengah taman itu dan menangis, 'Ikki-nii, kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku Ikki-nii' batin Shun dia menangis sedih.. takut... 'apa yang kulakukan? Dasar bodoh dia itu adikmu sendiri dan kau tega membuatnya menangis ketakutan?' batin Ikki menyesal saat ia melihat Shun menangis ketakutan sebelum akhirnya melihat Shun berlari kabur. Ikki segera keluar dengan mobilnya dan mencari Shun dan dia langsung mendatangi rumah Hyouga karena dipikirnya disanalah kemungkinan Shun kabur. Sesampai di depan gerbang rumah Hyouga dia memencet bel pagar rumah itu dan Hyouga keluar dengan muka yang mengantuk karena baru saja mau tidur langsung terbelalak karena melihat Ikki yang memencet belnya daritadi. "ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi pada Shun?" kata Hyouga sedikit panik, wajar saja ngga mungkin Ikki datang kesini sendirian kalau bukan masalah Shun. "apa Shun datang kesini!?" kata Ikki cepat. "tidak. Shun memang kemana!? Dia kabur!?" kata Hyouga setengah panik karena khawatir. "….y-ya" kata Ikki sedikit gagap dan langsung melesat pergi naik mobilnya. 'Shun..' batin Hyouga yang sangat cemas dia langsung kembali kedalam rumah untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya untuk mencari Shun. 'Shun..Shun..Shun.. kau dimana?' batin Hyouga dia melesat ke seluruh tempat di dekat rumah Shun karena tidak mungkin dia berlari terlalu jauh. 'Shun..' batin Ikki yang mulai tidak tenang karena tidak menemukan Shun dimana-mana. Setelah hampir satu jam Hyouga mencari Shun dia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut hijau yang duduk memeluk kedua kakinya di bawah sebuah perosotan besar sambil menunduk dan menangis. Hyouga langsung mematikan motornya dan turun menghampiri pemuda itu yang memang Shun, Hyouga kaget karena hanya melihat Shun mengenakan piyama atasannya dan langsung dipeluknya erat. "Shun, ada apa? Kenapa kau kabur? Dan kenapa pakaianmu? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Hyouga yang sedikit panik. "ja-jangan… le-lepaskan aku.. ku-kumohon.." kata Shun dengan suara terisak – isak dan ketakutan seperti tidak sadar. Hyouga melepaskan pelukannya mencoba menatap wajah Shun dengan lembut. "Shun.. Shun.. ini aku Hyouga, kau tidak perlu takut." Kata Hyouga pelan dan lembut sambil menatap Shun penuh senyum lembut, sambil menutupi tubuh Shun yang cukup dingin dengan jaketnya karena Shun terlalu lama berada diluar. Shun menatap Hyouga dan mulai sadar kembali dari rasa takutnya. "Hyo-Hyouga!?" kata Shun masih bergetar ketakutan dan langsung memeluk Hyouga sambil menangis ketakutan. "Shun? Kuantar pulang kerumahmu ya Ikki mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Hyouga sambil memeluk dan mengelus kepala Shun seraya menenangkannya. "ja-jangan, aku tidak mau pulang, tidak mau.. aku takut Hyouga." Kata Shun memeluk Hyouga semakin erat dan menangis terisak – isak. Hyouga bingung dan melihat kembali Shun yang hanya mengenakan atasan piyama. 'apa mungkin Ikki melakukan hal itu pada Shun? Tch, dasar bodoh, Ikki sialan!' batin Hyouga kesal. "aku mengerti, ke rumahku saja ya, kau bisa sakit kalau disini terus." Kata Hyouga yang menggendong Shun seperti tuan putri membawanya menuju motornya untuk pulang ke rumah Hyouga. Shun hanya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hyouga dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis. Hyouga menaikkan Shun ke motornya dan dia pun naik untuk mengendarainya. "pegangan yang kuat Shun." Kata Hyouga, terdengar suara mesin motor yang dinyalakan dan melesat lumayan cepat. Tangan kiri Hyouga tetap memegangi tangan Shun yang melingkar di pinggang Hyouga sampai ke rumahnya. Motor dimatikan dan di taruh di garasi, Hyouga membawa Shun ke kamarnya dan memberikan piyama miliknya untuk dipakainya walaupun sedikit kebesaran, Hyouga mengambilkan segelas susu hangat untuk menenangkan Shun yang duduk masih ketakutan di kasur Hyouga. "sudah merasa tenang Shun?" Tanya Hyouga sambil merangkul Shun. "y-ya.. terima kasih Hyouga." Kata Shun yang sudah lebih baik daripada yang tadi. "kau mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hyouga perlahan, mengelus – elus kepala Shun agar dia merasa tenang. "Ikki-nii Hyouga, dia.. dia memaksaku melakukan hal itu dengannya, saat itu dia seperti bukan Ikki-nii, aku takut aku takut Hyouga, Ikki-nii berkata 'kenapa memilihnya? Bukan aku?' dia terus berkata hal serupa seperti itu, saat aku bilang 'aku menyukai Hyouga' Ikki-nii makin memaksaku.. bahkan dia sampai memasukkan jarinya kesini, sakit.. aku takut. Aku sayang Ikki-nii tapi bukan sebagai orang yang kusukai, tapi sebagai kakaku satu – satunya." Kata Shun, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hyouga. 'Ikki keparat! Beraninya berbuat begitu! Akan kuhajar dia!',"ah Shun, kalau kau masih takut untuk pulang kau tidur saja disini, biar aku yang menelfon Ikki hanya agar dia tidak khawatir lagi." Kata Hyouga berusaha menenangkan Shun. Hyouga segera menelfon Ikki untuk memberitahu Shun sudah ditemukan dan ada dirumahnya saat ini. Ikki yang mendengar itu sedikit tenang namun dia terbakar api cemburu lagi. Tapi sekilas bayanga Shun yang menangis ketakutan muncul dan meredakan amarahnya, dia memutuskan kembali pulang. 'Shun maafkan aku..'batin Ikki.

Setelah itu Shun masih terjaga dari tidurnya di kasur Hyouga bersama dengan Hyouga yang juga masih terjaga dari tidurnya. "Shun, maaf karena kau menyukaiku kau jadi begini." Kata Hyouga mengelus pipi Shun. "ini bukan salahmu, akulah yang memilih untuk menyukai Hyouga." Kata Shun sambil memeluk dan mengecup kening Hyouga. "err.. ya soal yang di kincir ta—." Kata – katanya terputus saat Shun mencium bibirnya, "tidak apa – apa, aku.. tidak akan apa – apa karena aku.. men—nhh…" sebelum Shun menyelesaikan kata – katanya Hyouga mencium lembut bibir Shun dan merubah posisinya berada diatas Shun, tangannya berada di samping kepala Shun sebagai penyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Shun sambil tetap menciumnya, lidah Hyouga meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Shun dan bermain dengan lidah Shun. "Shun.. mhh.." Hyouga sedikit mendesah. "mhnnn…. Hyou—uhnn..ga.." Shun mendesah dalam kenikmatan ciuman mereka, Hyouga melepaskan ciumannya sehingga saliva mereka terlihat seperti benang yang menempel di mulut Shun dan Hyouga. Setelah itu Hyouga mulai mencium leher Shun dan bahunya dan memberikan beberapa tanda bekas ciuman disana. Shun sedikit mendesah saat Hyouga memberikan tanda bekas ciuman disana. Tangan Hyouga mulai melepaskan piyama yang dikenakan Shun perlahan dan melemparnya ke bawah kasur, tangan kirinya memainkan nipple Shun yang satu dan Hyouga menghisap yang satunya lagi. "hnnn… ahnn… Hyouga…" desahan Shun yang begitu cantik didengar Hyouga dengan wajahnya yang merona. Lalu tangan kirinya mulai memasuki kedalam tempat 'milik' Shun berada dan melepaskan celana Shun sehingga tidak ada sehelai kain pun yang menutupi tubuh Shun. Dia mencium kembali Shun dengan lembut, sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan 'milik' Shun yang mengeluarkan cairan putih. "mhnn…. Hyo—uhnnn… ahhh…" desah Shun yang semakin merona dan nafasnya sedikit tersengal – sengal, lalu satu jarinya memasuki 'lubang' milik Shun perlahan dan melebarkannya. "ah..akh… sa-sakit.. ahhh…." Desah Shun kesakitan dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Hyouga. "bertahanlah akan kucoba lebih lembut." Kata Hyouga yang kemudian mencium Shun untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Shun. Lalu memasukkan jari keduanya ke dalam sana. "hnngg…. Aakhhh….mhhhnnn…." lalu dia mencoba memasukkan jarinyanya yang ketiga. "akhh! Hyouga…" teriak Shun dengan wajah merona dan nafas yang mulai tersengal –sengal, dirasa sudah cukup Hyouga mengeluarkan jarinya yang terlumuri cairan putih yang berasal dari dalam sana. "maaf Shun akan sedikit sakit, bertahanlah." Kata Hyouga menurunkan celananya dan mengarahkan 'milik'nya ke 'lubang' Shun yang sduah siap. "Shun, katakan kalau kau tidak kuat aku akan berhenti." Kata Hyouga memperingatkan, Shun mengangguk menutup matanya. Lalu Hyouga mulai memasukkan miliknya kedalam sana. "ahhaakkkkh…. Haaa aaahhh…. S-sakit.. akhhh…. Hyouga.." desah Shun mengalami sakit sekaligus kenikmatan yang begitu nikmat. Hyouga makin mempercepat gerakan maju dan mundur dan sedikit mendesah. "ahh..ahh…ahhh…" Wajah Shun sangat merona nafasnya makin tersengal – sengal dan mengeluarkan airmata. "Hyo-Hyouuga… be-berhenti.. cukup.." melihat Shun yang begitu Hyouga menghentikannya dan mencium lembut Shun. "maafkan aku Shun, aku terlalu menyakitimu." Shun menggeleng pelan. Dan tersenyum lemah. "Shun.. aku mencintaimu.." kemudian Hyouga memeluk dan mencium Shun dan menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan selimutnya. "aku.. mencintaimu.. Hyouga.." kata Shun yang mulai bernafas normal dan tertidur di pelukan Hyouga. "selamat tidur, Shun" kata Hyouga sambil mencium kening Shun dan tertidur.

Esok paginya mereka berdua terbangun dengan senyum bahagia yang menghiasi wajah mereka satu sama lain. "selamat pagi Shun." Kata Hyouga tersenyum hangat. "selamat pagi Hyouga." Dibalas Shun dengan senyuman manisnya, lalu mereka berdua berbenah diri masing – masing. "akh! S-sakit.." kata Shun memegangi bagian belakangnya di kamar mandi. Setelah mereka beres berbenah diri, mereka trurun kebawah ke meja makan dan sarapan bersama yang sudah disiapkan pelayan di rumah Hyouga. "Shun, boleh aku bertanya?" kata Hyouga meminum kopinya. "ya tentu boleh Hyouga" balas Shun yang meminum susunya dan tersenyum. "apa kau sudah tidak takut pulang ke rumah dan bertemu Ikki?" kata Hyouga. "ng.. aku tidak tahu, aku masih takut jika menemui Ikki-nii sendirian.." balas Shun sedikit menunduk. "hm.. akan kutemani untuk berbicara dengan Ikki, agar kau tidak kenapa – kenapa." Kata Hyouga yang langsung membuat Shun tenang dan tersenyum. "terima kasih Hyouga." Balas Shun ramah. Setelah itu Hyouga mengantarkan Shun ke rumahnya dengan mobilnya, sampai didepan rumahnya Shun memeluk Hyouga masih dalam ketakutan, dan Hyouga yang mengetuk pintunya. "masuklah, tidak dikunci." Kata Ikki dari dalam ruang tamu. Setelah itu mereka berdua masuk dan melihat Ikki yang duduk di sofa dan menundukan kepalanya. "I-Ikki-nii.. a-aku pulang." Kata Shun dengan nada bergetar ketakutan. Tak ada jawaban dari Ikki yang tetap menundukkan kepalanya. "Ikki! Katakana sesu—" kata – kata Hyouga diputus oleh Ikki. "aku.. minta maaf Shun, aku menyesal.. kemarin malam aku benar – benar dikuasai rasa cemburu karena kau lebih memilihnya. Dan kau malah ketakutan saat itu, haha bodoh aku benar – benar bodoh!" kata Ikki menyesalinya. "Ikki-nii…" kata Shun kaget melihat kakanya berkata begitu. "tidak apa, tidak apa kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkanku..Shun. aku sudah membuatmu ketakutan.." lanjut Ikki. "Ikki. Shun menyayangimu, dia sangat sayang padamu sebagai kaka satu – satunya yang dimilikinya, kau orang yang berarti untuknya. Kau boleh menjaga Shun tapi tidak berarti begini." Kata Hyouga. "ya, ini salah aku salah telah membuatnya takut. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu Shun." Kata Ikki. Shun memeluk Ikki erat. "tidak apa Ikki-nii, maaf aku tidak mengetahui perasaan Ikki-nii.. aku minta maaf Ikki-nii, aku menyayangi Ikki-nii.. kakaku.. keluarga yang kucintai." Kata Shun lembut, Ikki sangat merasa bersalah dan memeluk Shun membenamkan wajahnya di pundak mungil Shun. Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali seperti biasanya dan bisa tertawa bersama. "ehem.. Ikki jadi kau merestui hubunganku dengan Shun kan?" kata Hyouga sambil nyengir – nyengir, dan itu membuat Shun sangat merona. Ikki menatap hyouga melotot dan tanpa jawaban. "I-Ikki-nii, merestuinya?" Tanya Shun polos. "untuk Shun tentu saja boleh." Shun tersenyum senang dan memeluk Ikki yang dibalas pelukan juga oleh Ikki. "cih, cari kesempatan saja dasar brother complex." Kata Hyouga bergumam pelan sendiri. Ikki menatap Hyouga dan seakan – akan berkata 'masa bodoh Shun tetap milikku juga'.

END

Shun : Yuki-san! /.

Yuki : ya Shun?

Shun : / Yuki-san nyebelin.

Yuki : …

Hyouga : Yuki-san fic mu kali ini benar – benar bagus (tersenyum senang)

Ikki : apanya yang bagus *jitak Yuki dan Hyouga* adikku jadi korban.

Yuki & Hyouga : :P kau juga suka kan dengan Shun.

Shun : hentikan kalian bertiga / (peluk Ikki-nii yg udh mau ngebunuh Yuki dan Hyouga dan sudah mengeluarkan aura pembunuh)

Yuki & Hyouga : *grins* Shun aku mencintaimu~ *winks* running away*

Yak ini fic kedua ane Yuki rencananya 3 hari malah seminggu-an kayanya. Ya gimana kesannya? Kurang hot? Bikin sendiri gih(?)*dilempar pembaca* eh iya review ya makasih.


End file.
